A Prophecy Is Made
by The Smiling Shadow
Summary: Morpheus told Neo the story of the first One. The prophecy of his return. This is the story of The One before Neo. The One in the story. The One who freed the first humans and made Zion. This is the story of Eon.
1. Eon, The One

A Prophecy is Made  
  
"This place. . . It isn't real is it?" I asked the old woman.  
  
"I'm afraid not." She replied quietly.  
  
We sat in an old park. It was almost dark, and the sounds of children playing were long gone. The swings squeaked, as the wind was all that pushed them. And the birds came close, looking for food from the old woman.  
  
"I've had dreams." I said.  
  
"I know."  
  
I looked down at the birds, not wanting to look at her. Her voice kind and gentle, but her knowledge revealed a cold cruel world.  
  
"Everything is green sometimes. . . And I know things."  
  
She had come to me a long time ago. She met me when I was only a small child. She would come to my orphanage, where I lived, all the time and tell stories of a hero. I loved her stories. The hero always would stop the men in suites, and could even fly. The hero was amazing. Her stories were amazing. But I guess some stories are based on the truth. I always liked her. She would bring these delicious cookies every time she visited. She was always there for me.  
  
"What is this place?" I asked her, turning away.  
  
"It is a world created to blind you from the truth."  
  
"Do I want to know the truth?"  
  
She fell silent. She came closer to me, and put her hand on my shoulder.  
  
"I know, kid. I know this is hard."  
  
"This is all a lie. All of it."  
  
"Yes. Eon. Yes, it is."  
  
Eon. I never had a name until she came. She would ask me what I wanted my name to be when I was little, and I never knew. Then one day she came, and told me I was going to have a name. We got a piece of paper and sat down. She wrote down these strange names. How about Trinity? She would ask me. I would say it sounded like a girl's name. Then Morpheus, I said it was too long. Then Cypher, and I asked what a Cypher was. She would write even stranger names. Like Switch, Raven, Mouse, Wolf, Apoc, Night, Sky, Sparks, it would go on and on. I didn't like any of the names, they were too strange. Then she would write down names like Oen, Noe, and Neo. I liked Neo, but then she wrote down Eon. It was still a strange name, but I liked it. Then on I was Eon.  
  
"My dreams. These men are chasing me. I can't see their eyes. They have on these dark sunglasses, I can't even see their eyes when one of them shoots me. They won't stop, they just keep chasing me. . ."  
  
"Do you fight back?"  
  
"They're too fast. . ."  
  
I remembered my dream. The men would chase me up this building. I would try and fight them, but they wouldn't die. They wouldn't get tired. Then one would always shoot me. He would grin at me. Always.  
  
One day she brought a man with her. He looked Chinese and he like me. He was really nice, and said he studied martial arts. Soon enough he was teaching me. He would say "stop trying to hit me and hit me!" And I would always miss. Then one day, not too long ago, I finally hit him. My training was done. And we had a party. I was just a boy, and I was a martial arts master. It didn't seem that strange to me at the time. But I realize now that it's impossible for a child to do such things.  
  
"Who are they?"  
  
"They are nothing."  
  
I would sometimes go to her house. I would play with the children there. They seemed so normal then. There was a girl I liked there, she was younger than me. And she always played with spoons. I found it weird at the time. At the time, of course.  
  
"There is a world outside of here, isn't there?" She nodded. "But it isn't like this. It's horrible isn't it?" She nodded. "Out there is the Real World."  
  
I always loved her cookies.  
  
"Out there are things. Things that keep us here." She nodded. "There was a war. And we lost, and they put us in here." She nodded. I didn't want to say anymore, my entire life was a lie.  
  
"They are machines, Eon. AI. And this is a dream world."  
  
She had told me this all before. She brought me to her home one day. And she told me this. She told me about the machines, the sky. But I didn't want to listen. I blocked it from my mind, I didn't want to hear it. I didn't want to know that the hero in the stories was me.  
  
"What can I do?"  
  
"You can change all this. You have the girt."  
  
She had said that before. And I didn't listen. That was only a month ago.  
  
The dreams worsened after she told me the first time. The went more into detail, and I saw my blood as I died. I learned the name of the man that killed me, Agent Smith.  
  
"You can change this place, alter it to your liking." She said. "You can go outside."  
  
"I can't. . ."  
  
"You can."  
  
"I don't like the idea that I have no control over my life."  
  
"You do have control, you choose."  
  
"I thought I've already made the choice."  
  
"You have, and you made it by yourself."  
  
"I can't do this. . ."  
  
" At the beginning of the war there was a machine city, Zero- One."  
  
"Zion." I said my eyes widened.  
  
"You've dreamed of it."  
  
"Zion, the last of the human cities."  
  
"You make that city."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
What she was telling me. I couldn't take it. I can't do this. I can't fight these things. I can't. . .  
  
"I know it seems impossible, but it isn't. Not with you. You will free others, and you will fight, and you will fight for others." She said. "You'll fight for her."  
  
"Her?" I asked.  
  
"She knows, kid, she's waiting for you to free her."  
  
She knew. All this time she knew. The girl with the spoons knew this whole time? She waiting for me?  
  
"She is?"  
  
"I thought you'd figure that out by now."  
  
"What is this place?"  
  
"Whatever you want it to be."  
  
"This place. . . It will be called The Matrix."  
  
"The Matrix it is."  
  
"This is The Matrix. The dream world." I said.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And who am I?" I asked finally looking at her.  
  
"Why kid, you're Eon. Eon, The One.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There will be more soon. 


	2. Agent Program

Agent Program  
  
The Architect sat in his chair, watching the new anomaly. This man had the potential to do something horrible to the Matrix. The Architect was a bit disappointed in his work that no matter how hard he tried this imperfection would come along. He sighed watching the man sit next to the Oracle. He pondered what to do. If this anomaly could really become free from the Matrix he should be terminated as soon as possible.  
  
The Architect sat there for a moment. Then he smiled, and turned his chair to a desk that came from nowhere. He got his pen, and began to write something. In front of him code began to appear. The codes began to align in special orders. The green began to disappear, and formed other colors. Hands and feet grew. A suite appeared, covering the green. And the face of Agent Smith was born. He stood there, motionless, for a moment like he wasn't alive. Then his head twitched slightly, and he turned his head to the Architect.  
  
"I am, Agent Smith." He said.  
  
The Architect nodded, and smiled at his new creation. He was proud at his work. He began to write more on the paper. Soon appeared the Agents known as Jones, and Brown. The Architect being the artist he was, made the Agent programs look slightly different. The Agents stood there, staring at each other. They reached into their coat pockets, and pulled out their earpieces. They put them on, and they were connected to each other. The Architect smiled at the sight.  
  
"The door to your left leads to the Matrix. You will go through there, and will be sent to the "Agent Mainframe." You will be notified if your services are needed."  
  
The three nodded, and went through the door.  
  
The Architect sat there for a moment. The Agents will take care of the anomaly. But if they fail he would need to come up with a use for this imperfection. The Architect planned for what he would do in that case. That is when the Architect made another door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You knew all this time?" I asked her.  
  
I had my arm around her. We sat on an old chair at the old woman's.  
  
"I wanted to tell you." She replied.  
  
"This world. This place."  
  
"I know Eon, I know."  
  
For my birthday the old woman let me visit her home. I was surprised to see so many kids my age there. They all seemed really nice. They all loved playing with me, and I loved playing with them. The kids at my orphanage weren't as nice. Sometimes I wondered if the old woman would adopt me, but when I saw how many kids she already had, I never asked. The kids had strange names too. The boys who always played with blocks were Cubes, and Dice. The girls who liked to make dolls were Damsel, and Ramps. And the girl with the spoons was Tria.  
  
"The world, is it really just machines."  
  
"Yes. . ."  
  
I always kind of had a crush on Tria when we were little. She was pretty with her short black hair, and blue eyes. When I was twelve, we would hold hands. The old woman said it was so cute.  
  
"This place isn't real, Eon. None of this is real. I'm not in your arms right now."  
  
I shivered at the thought that she wasn't there with me.  
  
"That isn't air you're breathing. The sun isn't real, even the stars, they aren't real either." Her voice fell silent.  
  
When I was fourteen we would go to the movies sometimes, and go to the mall. I would always tell her I would someday buy her something, for I never had money. We would go back to her home, and sit on the balcony and watch the sun set. But that never really happened.  
  
"She says I'm The One. She says I can do these amazing things, but I don't know how."  
  
I got my first kiss from her.  
  
"None of us know what to really do." She said.  
  
"I wish I did. I wish someone would tell me what I'm suppose to do."  
  
She was silent in my arms.  
  
I remember the first time we met. She sat down, in front of her spoons, she would give one to me, and I would ask why. She said to get better. I would ask better at what. She would never reply.  
  
"Free your mind." She said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Free your mind. Realize this isn't real."  
  
She turned and faced me. On the coffee table in front of us were her spoons. She held out her hand, and the spoons flew into the air to her hand. My eyes widened. She looked at me and smiled. She looked at the spoon, and it began to bend. Tria handed me another spoon.  
  
"There is no spoon." She said. "Realize that the spoon isn't real."  
  
I stared at the spoon. I felt it in my hand, but it wasn't there. I could feel the cold metal, and the sensation wasn't real. The spoon bent only a little. I couldn't do it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Why were they chasing me? Why wont they leave me alone? I ran down the long, dark alley. The men in suites were pulling their car up, putting me in the light. I stood in fear, as the headlights blinded me. They stepped out of their car, and calmly walked towards me. I couldn't see their faces, the light was too bright. I stepped backed, tripping on some garbage. One of them came close, and pulled out a gun. . .  
  
"Ahhhh!" I yelled.  
  
I had a cold sweat all around me, and I was panting. The dream again. . .  
  
"Eon!?" Tria came bursting into my room.  
  
"The dream. . ."  
  
"Eon. . ."  
  
"My dreams feel more real than reality. . ."  
  
She came closer, sitting next to me. She rested her head on my shoulder.  
  
"This place is a dream." She said.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot. . ."  
  
She kissed my cheek.  
  
"It's ok, it's ok." She said. "It was only a dream."  
  
I didn't look at her. I didn't want to look at her. If she only knew. . . If she only experienced the dream. . . It wasn't just a dream. . . It was more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I got up the next morning, in the old woman's apartment. I lazily went to the kitchen, and made some coffee for myself.  
  
"Don't worry about the cup." The old woman said.  
  
"Oh, sorry I didn't notice you. Uh, what cup?"  
  
I turned and dropped the coffee cup I was holding.  
  
"That cup."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"It's ok, kid. Don't worry about it, you already have a lot to do today."  
  
"I do?"  
  
The woman only smiled. Then Tria woke up.  
  
"Good morning everyone." She said stretching.  
  
"What do I have to do?" I asked the old woman.  
  
"Today we train."  
  
"Train?"  
  
Seraph came through the hallway, looking up at me.  
  
"Good to see you again, Eon. And Good morning, Tria."  
  
"Seraph?"  
  
Seraph walked passed me and made some tea for himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next Chapter: Jumping and Running 


	3. A Pause

A Pause  
  
I'll continue this story, just as soon as I finish other stories. So this story is on pause. 


End file.
